


Visit

by Hekate1308



Series: Baggage [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: One day, they were reminded that not only Dean and Crowley's family members could be... annoying.





	Visit

“I am going to die“ Dean exclaimed, letting himself sink down on their couch, “This is it, my last moment. Cas, kiss me goodbye”.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Many others have survived finals week over the years, you’ll be fine.”

“But there’s a statistical chance – no, a certainty – that some did die and I’m gonna become one of them.”

“Stop whining.”

“Do I have to remind you of your cold last winter? Who was whining then?”

Cas gently ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “We’ll be fine, Dean.”

He sighed. “I know, I know. I just felt like...”

“Being overly dramatic for no reason?” Crowley inquired.

“Pot, kettle” Cas simply replied as Dean closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax, his boyfriend still stroking his hair.

He was startled out of a light doze – the most relaxed he’d been all day – by a sharp knock on the door. He half-opened one eye and grunted, “Tell them to go away.”

“Will do, Squirrel.”

He closed his eyes again as Crowley walked towards the door, only to jump when it was slammed open from the outside the second his friend tried to explain to whoever it was that they weren’t welcoming visitors at the moment.

“Michael” Cas said calmly, “What are you doing here?”

Dean, still a bit groggy, stared at Cas’ oldest brother.

“Since you haven’t seen it fit to visit us even once since you went to college, I decided to check up on you” he said briskly.

“You are bloody lucky my nose isn’t broken.”

Dean, having grown up with a little brother who liked to disregard rules when it befit him in order to have fun, and not exactly a stickler to the book himself, immediately reacted to the words by getting up from the couch and streaking past Michael, knowing that Cas wouldn’t hold it against him.

Crowley had indeed a bloody nose.

“What the Hell? You can’t just bang on doors and –“

“Dean” Cas said, still eerily calm, “Would you please take Crowley to the bathroom and help him clean up? I’ll talk to Michael in the meantime.”

“I’m not a child” Crowley complained, “I can do it myself.”

They all knew it was only in case Dean wanted to stay with Cas, but he knew he’d be able to handle Michael. He’d done so for eighteen years until they’d driven off into the sunset.

“Doesn’t mean me helping you isn’t easier. Come on.”

Once in the bathroom, he carefully examined Crowley’s face. “You’re right. Nothing’s broken. Must have been fast wrenching open that door, to get to you.”

“I wasn’t expecting it” Crowley admitted, “And you were right about the finals taking a toll.”

Dean shook his head. “Couldn’t have picked a better day to visit.”

“I highly doubt he cared. Remember our visit at Feathers’ place?”

He did, indeed. God, Michael and Lucifer had been fighting non-stop until their father came home. Maybe he’d finally had enough and decided to go annoy his younger brother for a while.

At least that was the hypothesis until they emerged from the bathroom, Dean having thoroughly cleaned Crowley’s face. “I’m afraid there’ll be a bruise.”

“You are the poor devils who will have to see my good looks destroyed for a few days.”

“I don’t know how we’ll manage, your Highness.”

Michael was berating Cas when they re-entered then living room; that had been expected; but when Dean heard what exactly he was going on about, his blood ran cold. “You have to think of our family, Cas. Going to Harvard is a good look, I don’t deny that – but look who you are spending your time with! The son of the town mechanic with six bucks to his name, not to mention Crowley’s mother – “

“Oh, you can” Crowley said evenly. “Please feel free to use as many curses as possible.”

“And then the others, that burly guy from Louisiana, that – girl who hacks every database she can set her fingers on, and the man with the sock puppet –“

“How do you know all of this have you been watching us?” Dean asked, completely flabbergasted.

“No” Michael spat, “But I have been here since this morning, and it doesn’t take long to find out everything about you and your little group. You’re somewhat famous for being – for being –“ he took a deep breath.

“If you say “different” is there a chance you might explode?” Crowley asked. “That would be amusing to watch, but I am not cleaning up.”

“Shut up, you – you –“

“Abomination? Mistake? Accident? That were mother’s favourite insults, feel free to use them –“

Once upon a time, Crowley had had a certain hurt look on his face when he mentioned his mother, but tahtw as long gone. It was one of the things Dean and Cas prided themselves about.

Michael decided he was a lost cause and turned back to Cas. “Castiel, please – all we ask you is to be normal.”

He rolled his eyes. “Who is asking? The family or just you?”

“Castiel. You know how it is. Lucifer is disobedient enough for all of us, Anna isn’t even quite there most of the time, and Gabriel – well...”

“Do you need me to knee him in the stomach again?” Crowley asked helpfully.

“Castiel.”

Dean wondered how often he was going to say Cas’ name as if it was a mantra that could turn his little brother into a good, nice, clean-cut boy again.

“It’s not about – you can date whoever you want, as long as they’re appropriate –“

“And Dean isn’t?”

Oh no.

Dean and Crowley traded a glance as they recognized the tone of Cas’ voice. They’d only heard it a few times, but those times had been memorable enough.

If Michael continued, Cas would get angry, very angry, and it was not a pretty sight. It took a lot to anger him, but once he did –

“I for one have heard enough” Crowley announced, coming to stand between Michael and Cas, who was still sitting on the couch. “This is still our apartment. Everyone in favour of throwing him out say “Aye”.”

“Aye” Dean agreed, sitting down beside Cas and taking his hand.

Michael looked incredulous. “You can’t throw me out, I’m –“

“Not welcome here, and yes, we can. As stated before, this is our apartment, not the Novak family... no idea if I should call it a home, but I’m going to go with “home””.

A dark shadow passed across Michael’s face, and for a second, Dean was worried, but then Crowley ushered him out and closed the door behind him. “Wanker. Cassie, you alright?”

“I –“ Cas swallowed. “He used to be like this, back when Lucifer didn’t take up all of his time with fighting him.”

“A controlling douche?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded miserably.

Dean drew him into jhis arms and kissed his forehead. “For what it’s worth, I am glad Crowley got him to leave before you pummelled him into the ground.”

“And in case you ever want him pummelled into the ground” Crowley said simply, “I’d be glad to help.”

Cas smiled. “Thank you – both of you.” He kissed Dean.

“And where’s my kiss?”

“Shut up, Crowley.”

“As you wish, Squirrel.”

* * *

 

They thought this had been that, but instead, Charlie came to visit them not an hour later. That wasn’t strange in itself; all members of their little group had become used to dropping in whenever they wanted since Crowley’s money ensured that they had it better than most students when it came to housing.

“Alright” she announced as soon as Crowley had (carefully) opened the door for her. “I got that all of you had strange families, but this might just take the cake.”

“What is it?”

“I am talking about the creepy guy who ran around and collected information about all of us. Was that really your brother, Cas?”

“The oldest one.”

She whistled. “This makes me glad I never had siblings.”

“Hey” Dean protested out of habit.

“Sorry. World’s best little brother not included in that reason, of course.”

“Good.”

“You sound a little too creeped out just to have heard about him” Crowley observed carefully.

“Damn you. I was going to break it to Cas gently, you evil genius.”

“Break what to me?” he asked immediately.

“Relax, nothing too bad. Only... well... Big Brother came to see me as well. And that’s actually what it felt like. Talked a lot about “the plan” they had for Cas as a family, and how we didn’t fit at all, and then he started questioning if I knew how Dean had gotten together with him in the first place –“

“Please tell me you’re kidding” Dean pleaded, but she shook her head.

“Nope. Don’t worry; I told him you’d flown down from a sparkly rainbow cloud, taken him into your manly arms and soared away right to gay Elysium.”

At that, it took them some time to catch their breaths. “I – bet – he – loved – that –“ Dean wheezed.

She nodded. “Oh yes, he left rather quickly after that.”

“Really, one would think he’d come to me for information” Crowley said. “I wouldn’t tell him the truth, of course, but there are always deals to be made, if one only knows how...”

“Oh, he has given you up for a lost cause. I think he believes you’re the Antichrist or something like that.”

“That fills me with hope. I might yet fulfil my ambitions.”

“Did Michael visit the others too?”

Charlie nodded again. “If it’s any consolation, Benny simply closed the door in his face and Garth tried to analyze him with Mr. Fizzle’s help. He left rather quickly after that.”

“And then what did you do, Miss Bradbury?” Crowley inquired innocently.

She glared at him. “Why do you assume I did anything?”

“I know you”.

“Fair point. Well, let me put it like this – dear old Michael’s gonna spend a few awful hours on the airport since his plain ticket’s been cancelled.”

“It’s alright, he has enough money to buy –“ Cas began.

“Not since his account was frozen. Oops.”

“Charlie, you’re an evil genius” Dean told her. She laughed.

* * *

 

“Dean?” Cas asked that night. Still exhausted from the horror that was finals week, they had gone to bed early for college students.

“Mmh?” he mumbled, already half asleep.

“I am sorry about Michael.”

Dean cracked an eye open. “Why? To be honest, between us three, he’s not even the worst relative we’ve got.”

Cas snorted. “I am afraid the bar is rather low, considering Rowena.”

“Yeah.”

Dean closed his eyes again, but Cas wasn’t yet done. “I know you worked so hard just to get away from your old life and the expectations your father had in you, and i didn’t want to remind you of that –“

“You didn’t” he replied, surprised that until now he hadn’t thought of it. All of that seemed so long ago, now.

He opened both of his eyes to find Cas towering over him.

“You didn’t” he repeated, “Believe me. And I don’t think Dad ever expected me to become a shining beacon of the community, like Michael seemed to want from you.”

Cas smiled, his eyes sparkling. “I had other plans.”

“Hm”.

His tiredness forgotten, Dean pulled Cas down into a kiss.  


End file.
